April 2012
Skill Changes - Skill changes such as the thief buffs and minor Mechanic nerfs have been introduced as well as slight Magician nerfs and slight Hero/Paladin buffs - "Smart" buffs: A buff from another player with less power than a currently enabled buff will not override the better buff (e.g. a Hero's Rage will not override your Super Transformation's attack buff) - Related revamps to UA and Cygnus have been made; UA will receive their summon skill and their additional HP/MP when logging in as well as an additional bonus: the ability to equip items 20 levels above the player - Cygnus' Noble Mind skill will be maxed at level 6 upon only one death of the questline Arkarium - "Potion Mastery", "Crystal Throw" and "Infiltrate" skills added to Mercedes and Demon Slayer classes Item Changes - Skill books now do not need Scissors of Karma to be traded - Some equipments will require Platinum Scissors of Karma to be traded. This includes Kenta's Goggles, Rex's Perfect Earrings, Mu Gong Belts and Spiegelmann's Mustache. These items will disappear if dropped. CLARIFICATION: Use @offerequip on these equipments, and a Platinum Scissors of Karma will be used up in the trade process. - Introduction of Carta's Pearl item - SP Reset item for Cygnus characters and Explorers through a quest - Various Cane weapons drop from monsters and Timeless Cane has been added to Coke Operator (No strings for these weapons yet) Boss Changes - Zakum, Horntail, Scarlion/Targa and Von Leon can be attempted in any channel - The notice that displays to the server when Horntail is killed has been removed - The channels for Chaos Zakum (7, 8, 9) and Chaos Horntail (7, 8) have increased PQ Changes - Complete revamp of the Boss Party Quest bosses, with MED being renamed to EASY, HARD being renamed to MED and a new HARD difficulty - Boss Party Quest displays time taken to kill each boss - It is possible to exchange Dojo Points for Emblems (250 points = 1 Emblem) - Two types of Ani can be fought at the Roof of the Fifth Tower (Prison Guard Ani and a random Tower Ani) - The amount of Nett's Emeralds needed for the current rewards in Nett's Pyramid have been reduced and the new rewards have been introduced - 50% MP Potion has been added to Dojo Resting Spots - EBPQ: points nerfed, NBPQ and HBPQ: points buffed while EXP is nerfed (all of these are slight) Bug Fixes - Fairy Pendants should now work properly - Resurrection of the Hoblin King PQ should now work properly - Safety Scrolls should now work properly - Beginners should now get Monster Riding, Maker and Follow the Lead skills at level 70 - Quest Specialist medal quest should now work properly; this medal has also been enhanced to give superb stats - General item movement should now have less delay (not a bug fix) - A multitude of other bug fixes have also been done - Donor skills lost from SP Resets should now reappear - Cygnus classes' level 110 skills should now be usable - Disconnection upon entering a Maple Messenger should now not occur - Dojo skill bar should now charge - MTS should now work - Shadow Partner and Mirror Image should give their respective buffs properly - Enrage should give Critical Rate properly - Evasion Boost should give its Critical Rate for 1 second properly - Expert Throwing Star Handling should give its Critical Rate for 1 attack properly - Delay for dropping an item has shortened (not a bug fix)